


Garou x reader

by Honey_Rah



Category: One Punch Man, Opm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Garou, Onepunchman, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rah/pseuds/Honey_Rah
Summary: After a monster destroyed City D, where you lived, you had no other choice but to move in with your brother Saitama.You have heard bad things about City z and never understood why Saitama lived there, it was full of monsters.And monsters were the one thing that scared you......Until you met him.
Relationships: Garou (One-Punch Man)/Reader, Garou (One-Punch Man)/You
Kudos: 12





	Garou x reader

♚ moving ♚

Why can't my stupid brother just live in city E or at least a city that has a low population of monster attacks. City z is always swarming with monsters, how does he survive?

If only my brother was smart...

My phone began to ring so I picked it up and placed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey how much longer are you going to take?" God he's so impatient.

"Not much longer now, I'm getting of the train soon." I answered looking around at the empty train. Not many people visit City z, for obvious reasons.

"Okay just hurry up." Saitama hung up the phone before even letting me say goodbye. 

Rude much.

I hopped off the train and plopped my phone in my bag. Damn even this train station is disgusting... is that a rat?! 

I quickly made my way out of the station and into the city, it was getting darker by the minute and I started to freak out a little.

Saitama lives 30 minutes away from the station great! I mean it isn't that long of a walk, but if I'm going to be walking by myself in the dark in a city which is know for having a lot of monster attacks I'm going to be scared shitless, well I mean anyone would. 

I started making my journey towards Saitama's house, hoping that nothing bad happens to me on the way there. 

Just as I was about to turn the corner I felt a hand on my shoulder I screamed and punched the person in the face.

"Ow." Saitama said in a bored tone.

"Don't scare me like that you prick!" He rolled his eyes and started walking. "What are you doing out here anyways?" I asked walking next to him.

"Udon noodles." Saitama replied holding up a plastic bag, which I presumed had udon noodles in it.

"You know I almost didn't recognise you, you've gone bald." I stated pointing to his bald head.

"SHUT UP I HAVE NOT!" Poor little Saitama is in denial. 

"Mhm sure whatever you say big bro." I laughed slightly. We made the rest of our way to Saitama's apartment in silence. Once we arrived we were both greeted by a weird robot guy. 

"AHHH WHOS THAT?!" I screamed going behind Saitama, that robot guy is pretty scary looking is he a monster?

"Oh this is Genos." Saitama replied walking into the house. 

"Welcome back master, how was the journey to the store?" He asked. 

"Eh okay I guess, a bird pooped on my shoulder though." 

"And who may you be?" The weird robot guy asked. 

"U-uh..." 

"That's my sister y/n." Saitama answered for me. 

"Well are you coming in?" The weird robot asked, I walked in slowly looking around the apartment.

"Hey genos can you put her stuff in her room please?" 

"Yes master."

"Master?" I asked confused.

"Oh you see I am master Saitama's disciple." Right then... that's not strange at all. Why on Earth does Saitama have a disciple?

Genos left carrying my bags into my new room leaving me and my stupid brother alone.

"What was that about?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"What was what about?" He asked back turning on the tv.

"The whole master and disciple thing?" 

"Oh yeah well Genos wanted me to teach him how to become as strong as me or something." He answered not really paying that much attention to me.

"You strong? Pfff yeah sure." 

"Hey!! For your information since I last saw you I've been training really hard." 

"Yeah yeah sure you have." 

"I have seriously I'm even a hero now!" I blinked a couple of times at him before speaking.

"Prove it then." I said crossing my arms. 

"Fine!" Saitama grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"Wait where are we going?" 

"To find a monster." Is he serious right now?! No way am I going anywhere near a monster, no thank you.

"Is there another way you could prove it?" I nervously laughed.

"Well yeah but this way is more fun." 

We walked around for awhile before we started to hear some weird growling noises. We walked down the street where we heard it and there it was, one terrifying monster. 

I was about to run away before Saitama grabbed my hand and stopped me from doing so. 

"Stay." Jeez what am i? A dog?

Saitama walked up to the monster with no care in the world and punched it. And then it was dead just like that. 

What.the.heck.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?!" I didn't know wether to be impressed or freaked out. Impressed because of how strong my brother was, freaked out because there was another monster heading straight towards us.

"Haha I know right I'm so amazing, see I told you I was strong." 

I was to scared to say anything so I just pointed to the monster which was running full speed towards us. Before it got too close Saitama punched it defeating it again in one punch.

"Right let's go back now before anymore monsters try and attack us." Saitama said in a now bored tone. 

"H-how?"

"How what?" Saitama asked rubbing the back of his bald head.

"How did you get so strong?" I asked amazed.

"I just trained hard that's all." 

"Can you teach me?" 

"No."

"What why not?" I pouted.

"Because teaching Genos is enough I don't want to have to teach someone else. It's too much effort." Tch rude brat. 

"Fine then I'll just find some else who can teach me." 

"Yeah yeah whatever you say."


End file.
